


Training of Court

by Ahhuya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Courting Rituals, Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Sheith secret santa, Sparring, most blades are still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: With Krolia’s return to the Blades of Marmora, and taking back her blade from her son, Keith is demoted and has to wait for a replacement.. But when Shiro, an older Galra, offers him some extra training, Keith gladly accepts, not knowing he’s about to start a courting ritual.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	Training of Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfterUtopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterUtopia/gifts).



> This took so long, but I finally managed to complete it!  
> Here is my fic for the Sheith Secret Santa. Big thanks to Lee (@aroyalmoon) for beta'ing and removing the large amount of comma's I had in this!  
> It is defenitely a bitter softer than some of the prompts had, but I still hope it's to your liking  
> Either way, have a good 2020!

Swords fly through the air the moment Kolivan gives the signal to start training. Antok lands a number of punches on Ilun, while Regris takes down Vrek and pins him down with his tail. And then there’s Shiro. Shiro who could take down an entire Galra army just by looking at them. But right now, Shiro focuses on Krolia, who might be the only available match for him next to Antok and Kolivan. And Keith, if he were able to join training.

Keith sits on the side, along with several new recruits, or kits in the opinion of some. Years of foster care, followed by a life in the vast, hot desert alone with an alien knife, gave him plenty of time alone with his own thoughts and the patience to learn a few techniques. But in the eyes of Kolivan, Keith’s on par with an Empire’s toddler. On the level of maturity at least. However, the time with Voltron has shown that he can do more than battling children and cut down easy training bots. Everything had been fine when Keith first joined the Blades to start his training. But now that Krolia has returned in the ranks and has taken her own blade back, Kolivan has pushed Keith back immensely while awaiting a new shipment of luxite, which could take decaphoebs since Daibazaal was destroyed at the start of the war.

Still, Keith enjoys watching Shiro and his mom practice together.. Shiro, as a young Galra has unfortunately seen more battle and Keith wishes he could’ve saved him from the hell he went through. A slashed soft pink scar colors the bridge of his purple nose, his right arm has been replaced by an artificial one by the Empire. These two are the only immediate visible ones, but Keith knows that underneath Shiro’s blade suit there are many more scars, not even counting the mental ones. Despite all that, Keith would love to do nothing but watch Shiro move.   
He’ll even sit out a training to do so.

When the training is over, and even the youngest ones have had their share in battle, mostly with trying to pin Keith to the floor, the hall is finally empty. The only ones staying behind are experienced Blades who are practicing techniques that aren’t part of the general session, hiding from Kolivan’s all seeing eyes.

Keith wants to stay behind to watch, but instead is gently ushered out by Shiro to grab some food. And although Keith would prefer to finally battle Antok in an unequal match, Shiro might as well be the biggest blessing on the base. The other Blades seem to treat Keith like a child who was raised by strangers, despite the fact that he had awoken his mother’s Blade. But while he’s not being able to take any big missions for himself, Shiro sees him as an equal. A warrior in a battle they are trying to end. But most of all, Keith isn’t just a piece of Voltron, necessary for victory and nothing else. With Shiro, Keith can be himself, grumpy and done with everything that Kolivan wants him to be.

“I wish Kolivan would let me join the group already, instead of insisting I’d wait with the kits and watch you guys.” Keith sighs, leaning back in his chair in the cafeteria, poking at the food goo in front of him.

“He still hasn’t given you a new blade, has he.” Shiro frowns.

“Not since mom took back her own, and they won’t give me someone else’s. The only weapon I have is my bayard and suddenly I’m like a child in his eyes.”

Shiro hums. “I know Krolia doesn’t feel that way. No one here really does. But Luxite is rare, especially during the war. They might just be waiting a bit longer.”

“I just wish I could do something more than just sit and watch.” Keith sighs. He misses the touch of his blade in his hands. It isn’t the same when it’s just his mother lending him hers from time to time.

“If you want, we can take the training room to ourselves later.” Shiro smiles. “A lot of Blades are off on a mission or resting. In a few varga, no one should be around. We can even check out some of the weapons stored there.”

Shiro doesn’t even need to say the last part to convince Keith to immediately say yes.

**…**

Like Shiro said, the training room is empty when they arrive after eating. The last few Blades leave the hallway when Keith and Shiro enter, laughing with each other. Like any space training room, the place is sparse, weapons and bots stored in the walls and floor somehow.

Shiro moves to one of the walls and presses his hand against a panel, showing the armory behind it. For how empty and clean the room is, the stack of weapons is a mess. Whichever Blades were training here last, didn’t care to leave the place in its usual, clean state.

“Just pick anything.” Shiro says, leaning against the wall next to the training armory, “I could probably take you on without any weapons.”

Keith huffs, and begins to dig deeper into the pile of weaponry. 

Something catches his eye from underneath the swords he’s seen Kolivan use before. A set of knives, with a glow similar to that of luxite. It feels heavier than his last blade, but for now it seems perfect. Especially when there’s two of them.

“Here.” Keith says, as he throws one of the blades at Shiro. “Let’s try these out.”

Shiro catches it but almost drops it after studying it briefly.. “Are you sure we should use these?” He asks, but Keith doesn’t give him any time to finish. Shiro’s small hesitation gives Keith enough of an opportunity to attack. An attack Shiro can barely dodge.

Keith has only one thing on his mind as he charges. While having an actual spar is fun, he fights to impress. Not only to prove to Kolivan that he shouldn’t be training with the Galra toddlers, but to impress Shiro and show his worth to him specifically.

And so, each move is thought out, each kick and slash is carefully placed with just enough strength. Shiro has given him an opportunity to train and Keith is going to use it. He won’t hold back.

Shiro watches him, Keith makes sure his eyes will keep watching him. Along with Keith’s knife. Just like Keith can’t always keep looking at Shiro’s soft fur. The other holds a knife as well, just as deadly if he wants it to be. But Shiro doesn’t seem to want to use it. Instead, he looks hesitant to block Keith’s attacks with this blade, evading or taking the other’s hits instead.

Of course that ends with Keith towering over Shiro, pinning him to floor. 

“I win.” Keith pants, resting the blade against Shiro’s exposed neck.

“Yeah.” Shiro is also out of breath. “Good job.”

Keith lets him go and extends an arm to pull Shiro to his feet.

“Why didn’t you use it?” Keith asks, pointing to the blade still in Shiro’s hands.

“I couldn’t, it’s-” Shiro shakes his head, looking from the knife to Keith and back to the knife again. “The other Blades must have set this up.”

“Set what up?” Keith asks, frowning.

“These knives are courting blades. You’d craft them yourself and battle to show your dedication. A full battle is a sign you’d agree for a bonding ceremony”

“Shit,” Keith mutters under his breath. “I’m sorry, Shiro. I didn’t realize.” 

“I know you didn’t. Those blades weren’t even supposed to be here.” Shiro says, “but-”

“Let’s just act like it never happened,” Keith says quickly. “You technically didn’t use the knife, so it’s clear you don’t have those feelings.” But the knives still lay in both of their hands. Neither wanted to let them go.

“If you didn’t mean to do this, I get it. But if anything you showed in that fight was true,” Shiro sighs, “Then I’d say yes to you immediately.” He says. “But not to a bonding ceremony.” He quickly adds, waving his hands dismissive, “but courting yes. Courting sounds good.”

“But this time, warn me when I’m about to accidentally ask you to marry me.” Keith laughs.

Shiro hums softly, but somewhere deep down, Keith wouldn’t even want him to stop him if he did.


End file.
